1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic arrangement apparatus wherein musical information is produced in the form of a pattern sequence of plural parts relative to a specific basic part for arrangement of a musical tune and converted in tone pitch in accordance with a tone progression such as a chord progression.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although an automatic arrangement apparatus of this kind is not known heretofore, there has been proposed a chord sequencer or an automatic accompaniment apparatus for automatically converting in tone pitch tone pitch information applied thereto to effect similar processing to an automatic arrangement in a broad sense. The chord sequencer is designed to be applied with a pattern sequence indicative of a musical tune. In the Form of tone pitch information of a predetermined scale such as C Major and a chord progression indicative of variation of a chord of the musical tune or converting in tone pitch the tone pitch information of the pattern sequence in accompaniment with the Foot and type of the chord aim for producing a part conformed with the chord progression. The automatic accompaniment apparatus is adapted to an electronic musical instrument of the keyboard type, which is designed to memorize an accompaniment pattern indicative of tile kind of a musical tune such as a music genre in the form of a tone pitch information of a predetermined scale for converting in tone pitch the tone pitch information of the memorized accompaniment pattern in accordance with the root and type of a chord applied from the keyboard of the musical instrument.
In the chord sequencer or the automatic accompaniment apparatus, however, the tone pitch information is apt to be converted into a musically inappropriate tone pitch in relation to the flow of a melody and an interval of another part. For this reason, even if the chord sequencer or the automatic accompaniment apparatus was applied to the electronic musical instrument, an automatic arrangement would not be effective in an appropriate manner. Although there has been also proposed an automatic accompaniment apparatus wherein a chord is compared with an accompaniment tone obtained by tone pitch conversion to correct the accompaniment tone if It is excessively high in tension degree. The accompaniment apparatus is, however, insufficient for automatic arrangement.